Bea Arthur
Bea Arthur was an American actress. Biography Born Beatrice Arthur in Brooklyn, New York, she studied at the Dramatic Workshop of New York and became a stage performer, appearing in such plays as Nature's Way and s number of musicals. She was later cast in a guest role in All in the Family that would result in her own series, entitled Maude and later The Beatrice Arthur Special. Arthur made her next major television appearance as Dorothy in The Golden Girls and later made guest appearances in Futurama and Malcolm in the Middle (for which she won an Emmy.) Arthur passed away in 2009. Singing Arthur made her musical debut as Sarah Woodling in Paint Your Wagon and later played Lucy Brown in The Threepenny Opera. She would also appear in such revues as Shoestring Revue and Ziegfeld Follies of 1956 as well as originating the roles of Mme. Suze in Seventh Heaven, Yente in Fiddler on the Roof and Vera Charles in Mame (which she would later reprise in the film). Arthur would also sing onscreen, as Ackmena in The Star Wars Holiday Special and in her long-running role as Dorothy in The Golden Girls, as well as in the concert Bea Arthur on Broadway. Film Mame (1974) *The Man in the Moon (solo) *Bosom Buddies (duet) *Bosom Buddies (reprise)(contains solo lines) The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) *Good Night But Not Goodbye (solo) P.O.P. (1984) *P.O.P. (duet) Television Maude (1973) *Hard Hearted Hannah, the Vamp of Savannah (solo) *Me and My Shadow (duet) *America, I Love You Saturday Night Live (1979) *Let Me Love You (solo) The Golden Girls (1986) *Miami *I Got You Babe (duet) *She Loves You (duet) *What'll I Do? (solo) *Hardhearted Hannah (The Vamp of Savannah)(solo) Stage Paint Your Wagon (1953) *Trio (contains solo lines) The Threepenny Opera (1954) *Barbara-Song (solo) *Jealousy Duet (duet) Shoestring Revue (1955) *Garbage (solo) *The Trouble With Miss Manderson (solo) *Grace Fogarty (solo) Seventh Heaven (1955)(originated the role) *C'est la Vie (contains solo lines) *Finale Plain and Fancy (1955)(understudy) *You Can't Miss It (contains solo lines) *It's a Helluva Way to Run a Love Affair (solo) *Take Your Time and Take Your Pick (contains solo lines) *Plenty of Pennsylvania (Finale) Ziegfeld Follies of 1956 (1956) Chic (1959) *The Gull in My Life (contains solo lines) *Tea (duet) *The Happy Years (solo) *Finale Gay Divorce (1960) *Mister and Missus Fitch (solo) *Take Me Back to Manhattan (solo) *I Still Love the Red, White and Blue (solo) Fiddler on the Roof (1964)(originated the role) *Prologue: Tradition *Tevye's Dream *Sunrise, Sunset *The Rumor/I Just Heard (contains solo lines) *Anatevka (contains solo lines) Mame (1966)(originated the role) *The Man in the Moon (contains solo lines) *Bosom Buddies (duet) A Mother's Kisses (1968)(originated the role) *There Goes My Life (solo) *Look at Those Faces (solo) Broadway at the Bowl (1988) Jubilee (1998) *We're Off to Feathermore *There's Nothing Like Swimming (contains solo lines) *Act I Finale *A Picture of Me Without You (Reprise) (contains solo lines) *Me and Marie (contains solo lines) *Me and Marie (Reprise) The Threepenny Opera (2000) *Pirate Jenny or Dreams of a Kitchen Maid (solo) *The Procurer's Ballad (duet) *Song of Solomon (solo) *The Riding Messenger Bea Arthur on Broadway (2002) *Fun to Be Fooled (solo) *Isn't He Adorable (solo) *Let's Face the Music and Dance (solo) *Bosom Buddies (solo) *Pirate Jenny (solo) *It Never Was You (solo) *And Then There's Maude (solo) *Some People (solo) *Where Do You Start (solo) *If I Can't Sell It, I'll Keep Sitting On It! (solo) *Who Cares? (solo) *You're Gonna Hear From Me (solo) *The Chance to Sing (solo) *The Man in the Moon is a Lady (solo) Gallery ArthurBrown.jpg|'Lucy Brown' in The Threepenny Opera. ArthurYente.jpg|'Yente' in Fiddler on the Roof. ArthurMaude.jpg|'Maude Findlay' in Maude. ArthurVera.jpg|'Vera Charles' in Mame. ArthurAckmena.jpg|'Ackmena' in The Star Wars Holiday Special. ArthurSNL.jpg|Saturday Night Live. ArthurDorothy.jpg|'Dorothy Zbornak' in The Golden Girls. ArthurBroadway.jpg|'Bea Arthur on Broadway.' Arthur, Bea Arthur, Bea Arthur, Bea